Mima
Mima is an evil spirit and an archmage, and was the primary villain in the PC-98 era of the Touhou Project. She is cold, calculating, manipulative, and somewhat selfish, but not without the ability to care for others or joke around, and not so malicious as to attack and kill or mutilate passersby for no reason whatsoever - she's still happy to engage in non-lethal attacking of strangers, or killing/mutilation if given a good reason, however, and takes whatever the most efficient pathway is in her goals. Those goals, seemingly contrary to how Mima operates at first glance, mostly revolve around living a quiet peaceful life and watching over her friends and foster family. The user who plays Mima is the first to do so, and Mima is also the first character the user apped. Background Obscured and lengthy, as well as not being blatantly eventful. For the most part, Mima has spent her time acquiring knowledge and working out magic as best she can, in addition to waging war - alone, for the most part - against the Hakureis, with plans to war on the rest of humanity after that. Time has, however, somewhat reduced her seething hatred to a mere grudge. She hasn't trained all that many students over the years, the most recent being Marisa Kirisame, who had completed her study and set up a small shop in the Forest of Magic. Involvement Mima's entrance to the multiverse was abrupt and, to her, viewed as merely an inconvenience. A rather large one, but inconsequential either way. She first appeared in North Termina, where she ransacked the lair of an evil, mad scientist and helped a girl cure an affliction, mostly out of desire to get information and some degree of boredom. From there, she took a space-shuttle to the Moon, in order to learn more about the multiverse. While on the moon, she fought Tablet, the demonic graffitician, in Crater Coliseum. The fight was reasonably uneventful per se, yet Tablet seems to have developed a one-sided friendship with Mima from the event, something she remains uncaring and unaware of. Afterwards, she managed to run into a run-down store that Marisa Kirisame had taken to living in, having fixed up some of the more glaring problems, and was running a basic magic store. She was promptly taken by the wrist and dragged along to be retrained, and although grateful, the witch has a few worries about this. Soon after this, while the Altruistic Valorians were dealing with a military organisation, Mima aided some pirates in attacking one of their bases to establish a foothold for herself and attempt to hunt down some powerful artifacts - primarily the Sol Emeralds - in the area. Eventually, she did in fact locate the red Sol Emerald, as well as establish a safe area for her and her allies, constructing a base in Sky Babylon. At some time, she ran into the bounty hunter Janus Cascade, and provided him with the tools and resources needed to find his feet in exchange for later employment. Later on, after the Terra Stabilization, Mima ventured to the Pokemon World to examine it once it was relatively safe. There, she met Yuka Kazami, and after a brief duel managed to calm the Flower Master and re-earn her friendship - or at least, whatever passes for friendship for beings of their age and nature. Mima eventually received a letter from Remilia Scarlet to meet her on the Pokemon World as well to form an alliance. Since then, the archmage has begun to take an interest in the world, although it remains only a secondary focus for the time being. Mima, along with her two associates, participated in the Hylian Unification Ceremonial Tournament of Arms, where they inexplicably managed to defeat some of the The Phoenixes of Armageddon's best troops, then Frank West, then Fujiwara_no_Mokou in combat. The finals came down to her and Sita Vilosa, but in effort to gain allies, Mima approached the young girl and struck a deal with her, effectively bribing her to throw the tournament - the archmage soon came to compare Sita to Reimu Hakurei and viewed the swordswoman in an almost motherly light. For her efforts, the spirit received good favour with the Lords of Midnight. While at the tournament, she briefly approached the Uber Ethereal, although made no major bargains at the time. Eventually, Mima sought out to create a more permanent safe haven. Using the power of her Sol Emerald, the archmage created an isolated dimension in which she constructed a larger place of residence, one with doors to the Moon, Mobius, and Pokemon Earth - the Mobius exit was kept secret from those she invited to live with her or those otherwise visiting. At some point in time, Mima elected to contact Janus Cascade and pay him to work with Yuka and search a location she believed to have a Sol Emerald. Mima also held a series of trials to find if there was anyone worthy of becoming her apprentice - among the competitors were Rubick, Arakune, Illias, Satori Komeiji, Ran Yakumo, and Julienne. Who, if any of them, succeeded has yet to be determined. In an event she had never believed would happen, the spirit also ran into another of her own kind, Renko Usami, who she decided to take in as her apprentice after a single conversation. The archmage was also present for the opening of M.A.R.S., where she ran into the Uber Ethereal yet again, making the most of her past acquaintanceship. She and Yuka also severely wounded - to the public, murdered - a copy of Rock Light, although they were heavily disguised at the time, managing to also traumatise Recette Lemongrass. During the Celestial Upheaval she, along with Serena, Princess Mikotsu, Vigilus, and their associated allies, fought and stopped Palkia from rampaging and ruining the Pokemon World. Along the way, Marisa met Chlomaki, and the two have since become extremely close friends. One day, Remilia made it known to Mima that there was a meeting awaiting her on Mobius, one that fate had put a great deal of importance on. Though the spirit immediately set off with attempt to protect and gain the treasures she was seeking, so far she has found nothing of true significance. Mima eventually decided that she had settled into a comfortable level of power and influence, and would be more or less stable in event of any attack or dramatic incident: her eyes naturally turned towards political power to further get a hold on the multiverse, for though she was recognised as incredibly powerful and had allies in many high places - most of the major factions, in fact - she had yet to truly delve into any faction affairs. Rather than solicit anyone with major individual powers, however, the archmage decided to do the unprecedented and work her way into the ranks of The Shy Guys. Electing to gain favour by opening trade channels with areas they had been previously unsuccessful in, the archmage joined Hush on a campaign against the Peacemakers in Ingresso, hoping to open its borders to the rest of the multiverse. At the same time, as that endeavour was largely out of her own hands and was a lengthy affair, Mima began investigating The Underdark of Faerûn in attempt to learn about its culture, so she could then solicit its denizens and make deals with them. While touring an abandoned temple of Lolth with Yuka and some drow, they happened upon a non-native ancient artifact with the potential to awaken powers known as Stands - Mima gained a Stand of her own, King Crimson, and still possesses the artifact in addition to having gained new dark elven allies. Powers and Capabilities Compared to her original level, Mima has been hit particularly hard by multiversal drain. However, she is still very powerful, capable of restraining foes with ease, manipulating magical energy to restore herself, and firing off extremely potent beams of energy. In addition to this, both her evasive and defensive abilities are exceptional. Removing her powerful enchantments is crippling, and can potentially cause her to just kill herself through unstable dark magic. Little other than outright immunity to her primary offensive capabilities is suitable for defense. Mima has, naturally, retained her encyclopedic knowledge of magic, and high degree of knowledge in a fair few other fields. Followers Marisa Kirisame - Mima's apprentice, and one of the strongest beings from her homeworld. Marisa regards herself as a witch, although there's no distinction between her form of magic and anyone else's, other than that she dresses to fit the theme and knows a fair amount about potions. Her magic is powered by love, but she doesn't let anybody know that actually means. Most of her attacks revolve around lasers, or fire, even though she's more naturally good at water magic. Marisa is a hard worker, but a bit of a kleptomaniac. Despite this, and being kind of selfish, she's still willing to fight evil and protect innocents, although this is partially out of boredom and desire to fight, and she's not going to bother acting against Mima. Yuka Kazami - One of Mima's oldest friends, from way back before anything was even really a thing at all. Yuka is a youkai - a being born out of fear - and is all but definitive of the species, very old and powerful, with a typical youkai-like personality. Some people regard her as closer to a force of nature or elemental than just an absurdly strong youkai - it's difficult to tell which is closer to the truth. As a flower youkai, or at least someone easily mistaken for one, Yuka is extremely protective and savagely violent if anybody hurts flowers, and is rather protective of other plantlife as well. She has a somewhat animalistic mindset, enjoying hunting and fighting, but is also happy just to relax and take in nature, and is never hostile unless provoked, often rather pleasant. She tends to be more grouchy and irritable when she's calmer, and has a more serene, polite attitude when truly enraged. Quotes *"I'm not here to cause trouble, first and foremost. I'd be more than happy to negotiate anything you find less than pleasant." *"Heh, that's not like you at all, Marisa. Been terrified into reason, eh?" *"Oh, perhaps... the thought alone drains me, but I suppose it would be worthwhile. The endless pursuit of knowledge continues, no?" External Links *Shadow of Gensokyo (Storage Topic) Category:Player Characters